Tales of Tales: The last Shinobi
by Cryz
Summary: A couple hundred years after the Forth Great Shinobi War ends, our hero Naruto Uzumaki will take on his challenge yet. "I swear every time I rebirth there's always school." How will our hero prevail in the world of grim? Not!god!like!Naruto! Really!strong!Naruto. (Maybe a pairing later?)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Cryz here, this is my first story so sorry for the bad gramner (English isn't my first language). I will try to do 1k words at first and slowly move up to more words in the future. Without further ado let's get on to the show.

 **Tales of tales:**

 **The Last Shinobi**

We can see a young boy around the age of six-teen

He had spikey Sunkist blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes, there whisker marks on each cheek. He was tanish, he stood at 5'11

He wore a orange under shirt with a red leaf design on the front, A black unbuttoned short sleeved shirt on top, a pair of black jeans with a orange belt that had an Uzumaki swirl for the belt buckle, and some black high top shoes with orange outlining and some orange shoe laces.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the Ten-tails. During the Forth Great Shinobi War, Sasuke had died along with most of his friends like killer bee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke. His best friend, scratch that. His brother.

In Sasuke's last dieing breaths he ordered the nurse to transplant his eyes into his. "You must take these, there one of the few chances to kill 'her'. Avenge me Naruto." he slowly started to close his eyes with a smile on his face .

When fighting Kaguya he found out the only way to 'kill' her was to take away her power...By asorbing the Ten tails

After Sasukes death Haguromo gave him the Sun and moon seal saying that since Sasuke had a close bond with Naruto, so did Indra, in a way.

After the war he was renowned to be a hero in all country big or small, He became the seventh hokage after Kakashi did. But with all his power came with a curse. Immortality. He can die, don't get me wrong, but every time he does he just reforms.

Outside Dust till dawn

We see our blonde jinchūriki sitting on a his bench relaxing waiting for the eight: forty-five bus. He was looking though his Scroll/P.D.A until he noticed one of the most wanted man in the city of vale, Roman Torchwick.

The cerulean blue eyes hero watched Roman go into the shop with some of his goons.

Roman has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner.

Roman wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

Naruto just sat and waited for his bus until he heard a glass window shatter...'Did someone just though though the window?' he asked himself. From what Naruto could see she had silver eyes dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her name was Ruby Rose.(Not that he knew that) she was curently getting up while her scythe was forming.

'shes just standing there.' Naruto said to him self. Ruby twisted and stabbed the concrete below her.

"Was that really nessecary...what's your name?" The blonde sharingan user said as he got up from the bench walking in between the them. Ruby got startled by the man that was walking up to her.

"Ruby...Ruby Rose, and what's yours?" she asked with an embarresed expression.

The blond looked intrigued to say the least. "Well Ruby if you want to know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a foxy grin pointing at himself.

That kinda sounded familiar to her, she swore she heard of the name but where?

"Well Ruby, you might wanna step back a little bit." he warned the girl in red and black.

"Boss it's him! The Yellow Flash!"

"He knows to much...What are you guys waiting for get them!" he pointed at Naruto and Ruby

"Well there's only thirteen of them and" Some poofs accrued. "And five of us." the clones all said in unison. The Fodder looked for Roman only to be found climbing up the latter

"You go after I'll tighty up here." Naruto said to Ruby, pulling out his version of the Executioners blade out of thin air.

"So cool." she whispered. "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret."he replied "Roman getting away!" he yelled when he realized Roman probly had an escape plan.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment."R-Right, sorry about that." she ran towards the latter and starting climbing it. When she reached the top she saw Roman steping into VTOL Aircraft. Roman yells from the Bullhead "End of the line Red!" he throws a small red crystal on the ground, looking up his cane and fireing at the crystal. "Wohoo. Huh?"

After the dust clears out roman sees a woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back

Back with Naruto

Three bodies where laying on top of each other"You guys where no fun." he pouted at how easy they want down. He sighed "Well I guess it can't be helped." he dug in his pocket to find his Scroll. Pulling it out he was about to call the local authorities when some one stoped him.

"Hold it Right there young man." a woman said. Naruto looked ok Her to see Ruby and a woman he's never met before.

"Do I know you?" he asked his fellow blonde.

"No, but I know you. Come with us there's someone who would like to meet you."

Unknown Location.

"I hope you know that you actions will not be taken lightly. You put you self and others in great danger." Glynda was paceing from left to right talking to the duo. "They started it." Ruby yelled. Glynda continued while walking around the desk to face them.

"If it where up to me you would be sent home With a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." she slapped the table in front of the silver eyed girl causeing her to jump back

"But there someone here that would like to meet you two." the green eyed blonde said.

In steps a man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also had a plate of cookies in his hand?

"Ruby Rose." the gray haired man said

He leans in a looks at her eyes. "You have sliver eyes." he steps back to look at Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki, or should I call you The yellow flash?" He questioned him.

"Naruto is just fine." he said sounding bored.

"Naruto, it's the first time we actually got to speak. You not a hunter but yet you know how to do this." he points at glynda holding a scroll with five blondes taking out the thirteen goons with ease.

"Care to explain? You have no background in any academy." he squinted his eyes at the blonde be.

"Self taught." he replied swinging his own eyes. "Why does it matter where I learned?"

"Well most people might get the wrong idea you see. Naruto how old are to be persice?" Ozpin questioned the blonde, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Naruto went into a thinking pose. "Six- teen, I think."

"Whell then I think I heard enough. I have made my decision even though. It's not the most professional way. How would you two like to join Beacon academy"


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back with chapter two of .

In 24 hrs I recived 35 favs and 37 follows, much love.

Reviews to viewers :

Hijlben: Thank you so much :D

ENDDRAGON369: I'll think about Naruto x Blake, I like the pairing since they're both ninjas in a sence, Both have a clones But their personalitys really don't match. I might do a poll.

Ninja master reb: Same thing, I might just do a poll for pairings.

Guest: keep in mind he is strong, just not God like. I was thinking he might have aura as well as charka, Charka is the mixture of Physical energy and Spiritual energy while Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Spiritual and manifestation of one's soul might be linked. Enough of my rambling let's get on with the show.

Previously on T.o.T: The Last Shinobi

We see a blonde man sitting at a bus stop scrolling though his P.D.A.

 **Shatter**

"Was that really nessecary...what's your name?" The blonde sharingan user said as he got up from the bench walking in between the them. Ruby got startled by the man that was walking up to her.

"Ruby...Ruby Rose, and what's yours?"

"Well Ruby if you want to know, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Whell then I think I heard enough. I have made my decision even though. It's not the most professional way. How would you two like to join Beacon academy?"

T.o.T

The last shinobi

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang yelled

Yang wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Right now there where in a Bullhead a couple hundred feet in the air.

"Yang. please stop." she said with a sad smile

"But I'm so proud of you!" she broke the hug.

"Naruto said it was nothing." she. Looked down to the floor of the ship.

"Naruto who?" she could only think of one person name Naruto but it couldn't be him

Ruby mumbled something

"Can you say that again, I couldn't hear you."

She mumbled a little bit louder

"One more time...and stop mumbleing"

"Uzumaki." she Looked at her sister

"You met The yellow fla-" she almost finshed her sentence

"Yang keep your voice down!" the sliver eyes girl out her hand over the blondes mouth.

She took Ruby's hand of her face "What was that for?!" she yelled at her younger sister.

"He said He wanted a low profile while he attenes this school." she covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Yang was about to question her but luckily she was saved by a hologram of Glynda.

"Hello and welcome to beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked ruby.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, you are among the privalged few who received invitations to this academy. Our world Is experiencing an incredible time of peace; it is your job as future Hunters and Huntresses to uphold. You have demonstrated courage for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Her hologram slowly disapearing.

Ruby stood there a few seconds "Wow." she walked over to a window to look outside, so did many others. "Look, you can see signal from up here! I guess home isn't to far after all."

"Beacon is our home now." Yang said pulling Ruby closer to her

With Naruto.

"So this is Beacon?" Naruto asks Ozpin while walking down a hallway

"Indeed Mr. Uzumaki, this is Beacon academy one of the best schools in Remnant. Any questions?"

"Yeah one, where are the other students?"

"That is where are head to right now." The professor chuckled

While they where walking Naruto summoned a hoddie from a Scroll on his waist, After putting it on he raised the good to cover his hair.

At the ceremony

While Ruby and and a Blonde haired guy. His name is Jaune

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves.

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot" Yang trys to get Rubys attention

"Jaune I gotta go I'll see you after the ceremony." She started running over to where her sister was, not looking she ran into someone.

"N-Naruto? She asked while trying to get out of her daze.

"Sush. Remember I don't want any attention." He put his finger over his lips trying to tell he to be quiet.

"Right, sorry." she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'll see you after the ceremony?"

Ruby brighten up at this, this was one of her only friends she has at the school.

"Sure! I gotta run my sister is coming." she walked away from Naruto towards Yang.

"Ruby who was that?" The figure in the black hood kinda looked suspious.

"Nobody inportant, just somebody I met after you ditched me but that's besides the point." Yang sweat dropped at this, she wouldn't live this down would she?

"Well enough of that. How how was your day today?"

"I blew up..." she said nervously, who else blows up on the first day of school!?

"Are you lying to me?" Yang wouldn't fall for some kind of home like this

"No I'm not lying!" she was about to continue but she was interupted by some Mic feedback.

The ceremony has officially started, Ozpin looked around the room before giving his speech

"I'll try to keep this brief. You have travled here to seek knowledge to hone you craft. You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this but you are wrong, knowledge at this school can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the Mic for only Glynda to step up.

"You will gather in the barn tonight. You're dismissed." All of the crowd starting walking away only a few people stayed there.

"You!"

"Yang, she's here hold me." Ruby jumped in her arms

"Your lucky you didn't blow us off the side of the cliff!" this girl was Weiss Schnee. Weiss is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

"Here, if you really wanna makes things up read this and leave me alone.

In the barn

Ruby was righting in a book until Yang dropped down right beside her."it's like a big slummber party." she said in a joyful attitude.

"I don't think dad would appreciate all the boys though."

"I know I do." she said while eyeing all the shirtless boys in the room that was until Jaune walked by in a blur onesie.

With Naruto.

"So tell me Ozpin, why am I getting special treatment? Not that I don't appreciate it." he was really never used to this type of stuff.

"Well call it a selfish reason really. Once the public knows 'The Yellow Flash' comes to beacon, their would be a sudden influx of missions coming in and didn't you say you wanted to have a low profile? I'm just helping out that's all."

"Right..." as long that he has his personal space he was good.

"Mind telling me what the test is about?"

"We might be giving you some special treatment but not that special, we will tell you this though, you will have a team member

 **authors note**

 **I really don't know how to make the teams, maybe have a team with 5 members**

 **Or make him a joint op i don't know, but thanks for reading :D**


End file.
